


Rapuntzel in her Tower

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a princess in a classic fairitale, Inoue Orihime is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapuntzel in her Tower

**Rapuntzel in her tower**

Like a princess in her tower in the classic fairytales, Inoue Orihime is waiting. Waiting for the knight in shining armour to come dashingly to her rescue and sweep her away to their happily ever after, waiting for her prince to fight the dragon, waiting for--waiting for something that is not going to happen.

Orihime knows this, and knows it's time to grow up and see the world for what it is. If there is something she has now in large supply, that is time to think. And she does think; there isn't much else for her to do trapped in the whitest tower which ever held a princess.

She has to admit, even if only to herself, that she had been expecting Kurosaki to follow her to Hueco Mundo the same way he followed Rukia to Soul Society. It was not much of a shock when Ulquiorra told her, though she wasn't expecting such a quick response. But that's the way Kurosaki is. And that is the way she loves him.

She does love him; there is no doubt about that. How could she not? He is everything a girl could wish for: handsome, courteous, loyal, strong--his virtues are many, even if most people are unable to see past his frown and perpetual annoyance; and falling in love with him was just a normal reaction to his proximity.

But as much as she likes to retreat to her fantasy world, she is not blind. She knows Kurosaki is not meant to be for her. Even if her heart beats faster knowing he's risking everything to save her the same way he did for Rukia.

But again, that's the way he is. He would do the same for Chad, or Ishida.

She knows--she has known for a long time--she has seen the looks, the interactions between the two of them, the closeness and trust they have in each other. She wishes she could be as strong as Rukia and stand with Kurosaki as his equal, she wishes she had the same faith in him, and she wonders why she doesn't.

Orihime paces up and down in the white tower when her own thoughts threaten to bring her down. She could imagine something, create in her mind some scene in which she helps Kurosaki defeat Ulquiorra and then, after healing their wounds they would return to Karakura together, hand in hand. She sighs, knowing that the fantasy would never hold.

She's not strong, and the only thing for her to do is wait.

Wait for her prince.

Wait for her rescuer.

…


End file.
